


Jumping at the Chance

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [43]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Don't take it too seriously, F/M, I know it's a weird pairing. lol, Smut, Teen Merle and Amy, Teen Romance, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Just a oneshot for fun where Merle strikes out with the older sister, only to be pulled into the arms of the kid sister.
Relationships: Amy & Merle Dixon
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Jumping at the Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the middle of a story with a real plot and character development and it’s hard on the brain to occasionally I will write a short little smutty oneshot to get it out of my system and cleanse the pallet as it were. This is super simple and not super realistic, it’s just for fun. lol
> 
> If you are reading "True Love & Other Oddities" the next chapter is coming on Friday as promised:)  
> Thanks for reading! xoxo

_ **Jumping at the Chance** _

_ **~ September 1986** _

“So, you wanna go up to the point?” he winked.

“Look...I appreciate you paying for dinner and you do seem nice, but I don't think this is going to work out.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry.”

“It's OK.”

Andrea got out of the car when he dropped her off and he sighed as he gripped the wheel. Maybe she wasn't really his type anyway. He told all his best jokes and she hadn't laughed once all night. He wondered why his buddy set him up with a girl with no sense of humour. Merle stopped by the Dairy Queen to say hey to the buddy who set him up and give him some shit for a laugh.

“What the fuck is with that girl?” he hollered through the drive-thru window.

“What do you mean? Andrea is a looker!” Axel bellowed back.

“Yeah, but she's got a stick up her ass!”

“I set you up with the hottest chick in my homeroom, if you struck out that's on you, brother.”

“Fuck you! Gimme some ice cream.”

“Fine.”

Merle pulled up in the parking lot and licked his ice cream cone as he watched some other kids cutting up. He was still interested in having some fun with his Saturday night but it was already 9 pm and it didn't look like he'd be getting lucky. So far he'd only slept with one girl but he was eager to do it again. Merle went out with a new girl most weekends but he didn’t really jive with most of them, he had a sense of humour they didn’t tend to understand. He finished his ice cream and got back in his truck to go for a cruise when he noticed something pink next to him on the seat; Andrea's wallet.

“Fuck.”

He really didn't want to go back to Andrea's place but it looked like that's where he was headed. The lights were off except in the living room when he pulled up and he grabbed the wallet and walked to the door. He rang the bell and waited for Andrea to answer but for a long time, nobody came to the door at all. He rang one more time, not wanting to be in possession of someone else's wallet. Dixons didn't have a great name in town and he didn't need the heat.

“Yo, Andrea! I just got your wallet. Should I leave it in the mailbox or what?”

He didn't need her dad coming out to yell at him, he just wished she'd answer already. Finally, the door opened and he had to blink a few times to make sense of it.

“Uh...is Andrea home?”

The girl who answered was in only a t-shirt and ankle socks with her little white panties showing. He was wolf-howling in his head as his eyes drank it in. Surely this was Andrea's kid sister, so he tried not to gawk too much since he wasn't sure of her age. He tried to look behind her into the kitchen to determine if her dad was about to kick his ass for looking at her, but he saw and heard nothing.

“She went out,” the girl answered.

“You her sister?”

“Yep.”

“Amy, right?”

“Uh huh and you're Merle Dixon,” she smiled.

“That's me.”

He couldn't stop staring at her panties and was stunned that she didn't seem eager to cover up.

“I've seen you at school,” she smiled.

“What grade are you in?”

“Grade ten.”

“How old are you?”

He was well aware of how odd it was to be asking her age out of the blue but he had to know how bad it was to be staring at her body.

“Just turned 16. You?”

“Almost 18.”

Merle looked in the driveway quickly and didn't see a car and the street was deathly quiet. He felt like he was committing a crime just being 2 feet from this half-naked girl so he decided to get to the point.

“Andrea left her wallet in my truck,” he muttered, handing the wallet over to the girl in the white panties.

“Thanks,” she grinned as if she knew something he didn't.

“No problem.”

He didn't want to walk away but had no reason to stay until she continued talking.

“So, I take it things didn't work out with her? She was home pretty early.”

“Nah, she's not into me.”

“My sister is an idiot though, so I'm not shocked.”

Merle chuckled, “Why do you say that?”

“Cause if you took me out, we'd still be out right now. I was so pissed when I hear you were taking her out, I was totally dying of jealousy.”

He gulped and as his eyes poured over her body once more he realized she had no bra on...her nipples had caught the autumn breeze and were perking up under the thin material of her t-shirt.

“Is that right?” he said.

“Yeah, that's right. If you took me out, we'd be parked at the point right now and I'd be working you over so good.”

“Say what?” he exclaimed.

“Wanna come in?”

“Uh...yeah?”

She smirked at him and turned tail to walk slowly into the living room, her barely covered ass teasing him as she moved.

“I take it your parents ain't home,” he checked.

“They're gone all weekend and Andrea is spending the night at Lori's place. It's just you and me.”

The living room was dark and she was in the middle of a Jason movie with popcorn in a big bowl on the coffee table. From the look of it, she had been playing records and painting her toenails bright red...but all he could really focus on was her body and her pretty face.

“So...”

He didn't really know what to say and was rarely bashful with girls but he'd never met a girl like Amy before. He didn't even recognize her clearly from school, he normally kept his eyes off of grade ten girls but she was the one reeling him in now so he figured it was OK.

“Sit,” she offered and pointed to a spot in the middle of the couch, which he found odd at the time.

“OK.”

His gaze was at eye level with those evil panties and he couldn't help but stare and he was steadily getting hard.

“See something you like?” she asked, standing before him with an evil grin across her face.

“Yeah.”

“Tell me.”

“You're a fox, Amy...you're killin' me here.”

“I'll tell you a little secret,” she purred.

“What?”

“I've wanted you since the first day of grade 9.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...so what do you think we should do about this?”

“Whatever you like, honey.”

He was desperate to seem smooth but this younger girl held all the cards and she knew it. Then, to his utter astonishment, she pulled her t-shirt up over her head and his mouth fell open like a Looney Tunes character.

“Jesus Christ...” he groaned.

She bent over then and laid her right hand on his shoulder before slithering into his lap, straddling his thighs and taking his mouth with her own. His brain became foggy as his hands claimed her back and he returned the kiss. She was flaming fire and he didn't know this kind of girl existed.

“You hard for me?” she whined and he shook his head in disbelief as she began to lick his ear.

“Fuck yes...I was gettin' hard the second I looked at you.”

“Grab my ass,” she ordered and he obeyed her happily.

“Mmmmm that's right...you wanna go all the way?”

“Seriously?”

“I need you...I need you now.”

“Do you wanna go out with me?” he asked, feeling like they should at least be dating before he fucked her.

“We are going out,” she panted. “You were my boyfriend as soon as you walked through the door, don't you know that?

“You got me there.”

She grabbed the back of the couch behind him and urged her breasts into his face and he was more than happy to have them in his mouth.

“Oh God that's good...you're getting me so hot,” she cried out.

“Are you for real?” he asked. Surely this was some kind of trick.

“I'm real alright. Take your pants off.”

She got up long enough for him to unzip his pants and begin to step out of them but she was also wrestling off his shirt and he almost tripped and fell. She was eager to get him naked and he'd never had a girl so crazy for him in his life, only in his wet dreams as a boy.

He was pushed back down on the couch with his pants and boxers around his ankles and a she-demon stripping her panties off. She knelt between his knees and started to blow him and he couldn't believe it was real.

“Jesus Christ, Amy...I think I love you.”

She didn't answer, she just proceeded to take his cock dangerously deep into her mouth.

“You better go down on me after this,” she giggled.

“No problem there, honey...”

Amy got him so close he had to stop her very quickly and then it was his turn to show her he was worthy of being her boyfriend. He pulled her to her feet and lay her on the couch to get to business.

Merle pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and slipped his tongue between her lips slow and soft as she squirmed.

“That's so gooooood!” she gasped. “Finger me too.”

He'd never had a girl actually tell him what she wanted, knowing what she wanted was awesome.

Merle slid his fingers inside her and teased his tongue back and forth over her clit and she moaned out his name so loud he thought the neighbours might hear it.

“Stay right there...oh my God...Mmmm...suck it nice and gentle.”

He sucked her clit as instructed and soon she was just about to crack, he could feel the hint of a flutter within her but that wasn't in her plans as it turned out.

“Wait...stop.”

Merle backed up and looked down at her to see what the problem was.

“I really wanna cum on your dick,” she said.

“You got a condom?”

Amy got up then and walked down the hall butt naked to a bedroom before almost running back to him with a condom in her hand.

“Put this on,” she ordered and he slid it down his cock so fast he could have won a record.

“How do you wanna-”

“Just sit there,” she said and then slithered onto his lap and kissed him sweetly. “I really like you, I know I'm a little over the top, but I just want you so bad.”

“I like you too, but I definitely want to get to know you better after tonight.”

“You will...cause you're mine now and I'm gonna be so good to you.”

“God, you're pretty.”

She smiled and then he was inside her, and the whole world made sense.

“Fuck yeah...that's good,” he moaned and she proceeded to ride him harder than he expected.

“Your dick is so good, baby...I'm gonna cum...”

Merle held her close and rested his cheek between her breasts as she came on his dick and it felt like heaven.

He lay her out on the living room carpet after that and fucked her nice and slow, looking right into her eyes and feeling things for her that it made no sense to feel. Amy was essentially a stranger but he still wanted to be her plaything for as long as she wanted, maybe forever for all he knew.

"I didn't see this coming," he sighed as he held her close on the floor.

"I did," she grinned. "I knew eventually I'd get my shot with you and that I'd have to jump at the chance. You don't stay single for very long."

"You sure did jump, girl."

"What can I say? After well over a year of pining away for you I was an eager beaver," she laughed.

Her jokes were as bad as his, maybe it was a match made in dumb joke heaven.


End file.
